


Make This a Thing

by spacegayofficial



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, but like it's super light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: You've been avoiding Jack since your one night stand a week ago. But, he knows how to use his lasso when you're ignoring him.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Make This a Thing

A one night stand. That’s all it was. You couldn’t get attached, for several reasons, and at the top of your list was not getting distracted at work. As much as you enjoyed that night about a week ago, you just couldn’t let it happen again. Simple, easy peasy, no problem. Not like he’d keep you around anyway, this  _ is _ Agent “I Flirt With Anything That Breathes” Whiskey we’re talking about.

You two had been going after each other for a couple months, and last week the tension finally snapped, and you ended up back at his apartment after work. At no point, though, did either of you suggest this was something you should continue doing, or that what either of you were after was a relationship of any kind. So, logically, you decided to just sort of avoid him from there on out to make sure you didn’t give in to temptation again. You talked to Whiskey when necessary, of course, you were a fellow agent and you weren’t about to completely sabotage yourself, but you just stayed to yourself otherwise. Well, that was your plan until you got a text from the man himself. A… clunky one, but still. You were shocked he didn’t really know how the hell to text like a normal human being when the man uses all the technology available to him from the Statesmen, but at the same time, it sort of made sense just based on who he was as a person. The text had a greeting and a sign off, but ultimately invited you to his apartment for drinks that night around 8.

You stared at that text for a long time before finally replying that you’d come. You figured you could at least show up and act like a reasonable adult and have a couple drinks, right? You could do that. It would make it a lot harder to resist that temptation, but you could do that.

Except for the fact that everything was extremely tense and sort of awkward as you attempted to dodge his attempts at flirting you back into his bed. And it was getting harder to dodge the more you looked at his goddamn handsome face with that stupid lazy smile and listened to his amazing fucking accent. You grew up around country boys, sure, but Midwest country versus that slow, smooth South country? Doesn’t even hold a candle. No one had that southern charm he exuded.

“So what’s been goin’ on with you?” he asked after a while.

“What do you mean?” you asked, swirling the ice in your glass absentmindedly.

“Last week we had quite a bit of fun,” he said, that smile spreading on his face making the corners of his eyes crinkle. You looked away. “And then ever since you’ve been avoidin’ me like the plague.”

You sighed. Partly because you were sort of afraid he’d want more, partly because you knew you were walking into this, and partly because you had no idea how to explain yourself to him. So, you got up from your spot at his dining table, and walked back to the kitchen where the bottle of--you guessed it--whiskey you two were sharing was still sitting. Just before you got to your destination, you heard a familiar sound, one you only associated with work, then felt Whiskey’s goddamn lasso wrap around you, pinning your arms to your sides and making you drop your glass, which shattered immediately.

“Jack!” you shouted in dismay, mostly just upset that he made you drop the glass.

He pulled you back over towards the table where he was standing, now, and looked down at you. “Just like that,” he said. “Darlin’, if I did somethin’ that made you upset with me, all you gotta do is say so.”

You sigh again, a little more exasperated this time. “It’s not that,” you said. “I just… don’t want to be distracted at work. That and… I mean, I didn’t think this would be… an ongoing thing.”

He seemed almost surprised at that. “Why not?”

“You, uh… appear to flirt with a lot of people,” you responded.

“Well, sure, but I don’t invite all of ‘em back to my place and go down on ‘em for almost two straight hours,” he argued, his hand going up to hold your chin and make you look up at him. He had one eyebrow raised expectantly, a small smirk on his face.

Okay, fair, that did happen, and you felt it in your thighs for like, three days after the fact. It was absolutely amazing, and you were sure no other person on the planet could give it to you that good. You opened your mouth to say something, then shut it again, trying to choose your words carefully.

“And what makes you think I’m gonna distract you at work?” he asked, again almost incredulously.

“The flirting, Whiskey,” you said. “And the fact your ass always looks good.” You cracked a smile finally, still looking up at him.

“Alright, fair enough,” he said. “What if I promised you I would keep all that flirtin’ down to a minimum around you? Can’t do much about the ass.”

You laughed. “I… guess if you want to make this a thing,” you said, “that’s fine. But… I’d prefer it if you kept the flirting down to a minimum altogether.”

He smiled a little wider, pulling your chin forward just a little bit. “I do want to make this a thing,” he said, “but only if  _ you _ do, too.”

You nodded a little. “Yeah, I think I do,” you said. He pulled you forward the rest of the way in response, kissing you deeply, and you kissed back, wanting desperately to put your arms around him, but they were still pinned to your sides. You opted to pull him forward by that fucking ridiculous belt buckle instead. Realizing he still had you wrapped up like that, he loosened the knot and let you out of it. You finally did put your arms around him, pulling that hat off of his head, setting it on the table, and running your fingers through his hair. He started to kiss down your jaw, his moustache scratching against your cheek, then your neck, immediately finding a sensitive spot he’d pinned down the last time you did this. So, he remembered that, which sort of solidified your confidence in your choice.

His hands ran down your back to your ass, then he leaned down a little further, taking hold of the backs of your thighs and picking you up. You assisted in the maneuver by lifting yourself up by his shoulders, and wrapped your legs around his waist, laughing a little bit. He walked you back to his bedroom, then let you fall on his (far too large, in your opinion; even for an agent) bed. He crawled over you, kissing you again before pulling your shirt up over your head, deftly unclasping your bra, and throwing both on the floor. He then nudged you to lay back, and started to pull off your pants and panties, throwing those in the pile as well. You tried to sit up to reciprocate the favor, but he just pushed you back down.

“No, you don’t, hun. You ignored me for a whole week, you’re gonna repay me for that lost time,” he said, smiling down at you and licking his lips. He leaned down and kissed you again, this time slipping his tongue into your mouth. He didn’t stay for long, quickly working his way to your neck, down the valley between your breasts, your tummy, then skipping down to your inner thighs. You sighed, reaching down and running a hand through his hair, shifting your hips a little bit to get closer to the edge of the bed. He took his time on your inner thighs, nipping and sucking on your skin, his goal clearly to cover the entire area in marks and hickeys. It only served to turn you on further, and based on the way Whiskey’s eyes were practically trained on your pussy, he was aware of his effect on you.

After what felt like hours of him worshipping every square inch of your inner thighs, he licked up your slit, tongue flat against you, making you moan and pull his hair slightly. Your hips shifted under him again, trying to get more from him. He responded by wrapping his arms around your legs in an attempt to keep you still. He hummed into you as he took another swipe, then gently sucked on your clit, making you groan and squirm even more.

“Hold still,” he said, only pausing for a moment before going back to what he was doing. He made laps up and down your pussy, but when his tongue flicked over your clit again, your hips moved and he grunted, a tinge of frustration in his voice. “Can you hold still or not?”

“Fuck, your mouth is too good,” you said, hoping that would placate him. It didn’t, you guessed, when he got up from between your legs. You frowned. He turned and went back out into his living area, and you sat up on the bed, looking out the door after him. He returned with the lasso he had discarded earlier, and you gulped.

“If you ain’t gonna do it yourself,” he muttered. “C’mere. Gimme your hands.”

“You better not try anything,” you said, almost sarcastically considering you didn’t expect him to. You held your hands out for him, and he tightened the loop of his lasso around them. He nodded his head to direct you to scoot back on the bed, towards the center, and you did just that before he crawled up next to you.

“Lay back,” he said, looping the handle end of the lasso through a hole in his headboard. “Hands above your head.” You squinted with a smirk at him, but obeyed, and he tied the lasso down so it was fairly taught, keeping you more or less in place.

“Now, where was I?” he mused, smiling at you before kneeling between your legs. He then took your legs, hooked them over his shoulders, and lifted your hips up off the bed. This was definitely going to keep you from moving much. “You just let Jack take care of you,” he said, before moving his lips against your pussy again. You moaned, and you wanted to roll your hips against him, but this position was fairly awkward for you. It wasn’t uncomfortable, at least not yet, but definitely awkward.

You moaned again as he sucked on your clit, head pressing back into the pillows somewhat. The combined sensations of his tongue against you, his fingers pressing into your thighs, and the feeling of his moustache scratching against your sensitive skin was like distilled heaven. You wondered why on earth you wanted to distance yourself from this. Well, to be fair, you didn’t, but that was part of the problem. A problem now, thankfully, solved. 

You gasped, tugging against your restraints as he brought you quickly and masterfully to your (first, you could only assume) climax. “Jack, I’m gonna--”

He just hummed, the vibration of his voice against you making you come undone for him. Your legs squeezed down around him as best you could manage at this awkward angle, moaning his name, your eyes fluttering shut. He expertly brought you down from your high, slowing gradually and avoiding overstimulating you. He took your legs off his shoulders and gently set you back down onto the bed.

“Sweeter than sugar,” he said, that smile you couldn’t get enough of on his face. You could see your wetness on his chin and in his moustache. He climbed up your body and leaned down to kiss you. You could taste yourself on him, and a satisfied groan came from his lips as you ran your tongue over his chin where you saw your slick. “And a little spicy, too.”

You grinned up at him. “Untie me and I’ll return the favor,” you said, softly, looking into his beautiful brown eyes. “Show you how sorry I am I ignored you.”

“I dunno, sweet thing,” he said. “You look awful good like this…”

You wrapped your leg up around his waist. “I suppose there are other ways I could show you,” you suggested, biting your lip.

“That idea I like,” he responded, leaning back down to kiss you again. He leaned back, pulling his shirt off and tossing it on the floor with your clothes. He got up on his knees, pushing his pants and boxers from his hips, climbing out of them and throwing them with the others.

He crawled back over you and you hooked your leg back around him where it was. He kissed you again, nibbling your bottom lip before his tongue found its way into your mouth. You moaned into the kiss as you felt the tip of his cock brush against your pussy. He slowly pushed into you, giving you plenty of time to adjust, for which you were thankful. He was rather well endowed, and filled you perfectly. You groaned as you felt him brush against that amazing spot along your walls, your hips moving ever so slightly as you were still fairly sensitive from your earlier climax.

Once he was settled and you had adjusted, he started to move, slowly at first, but picking up speed, his angle perfect for hitting that spot inside you. He kissed down your jaw to your neck, kissing gently over it until he got to that same sensitive spot from earlier, where he nibbled, making you gasp. He reached between your bodies and his fingers found your clit, making your hips buck under him.

“Jack, fuck,” you groaned, only spurred on by the delicious sound that came from him as you rippled around his cock.

“So fuckin’ tight,” he mumbled against your neck, punctuating with a particularly rough thrust that made you cry out. His fingers started working a little faster, and your leg pushed down on him a little harder. His pace never once stuttered, and he knew exactly how to move to make you putty in his hands. After just that one night with him, it was like he knew your body better than you did. It was impressive, to say the least, and it made him just that much more attractive.

You moaned as you neared your next climax, and he released your neck to press a kiss on your lips. “That’s right, cum on my cock, baby girl,” he groaned, pressing his forehead to yours. The slightest falter in his pace clued you in that he was close, too.

With a few more swirls of his fingers and a few more thrusts to match, you practically screamed as you hit your second orgasm. It was far more intense than the last, thanks to your heightened sensitivity, and felt even more overwhelming with his girth in you to clamp down around. That squeezing did him in, and he moaned your name, his thrusts slowing as he drew both of your climaxes out.

You panted, smiling, looking up into his eyes as you came down again. He smiled back, pressing another kiss to your lips.

“And to think you didn’t want any more of this,” he said, reaching up and loosening the knot around your wrists to let them go. You threw your arms around him, running your fingers through his hair and pulling him into another kiss.

“Must’ve lost my mind there for a while,” you agree, laughing a little bit. “Hopefully I made it up to you?”

He made an exaggerated face of contemplation, then shook his head. “I dunno, sweetheart. Maybe another round or two’ll convince me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Come hang out and say hi at spacegayofficial on tumblr!


End file.
